SkyClan's Destiny: The Depature
by niNjAsonG
Summary: When Echosong receives an ominous prophecy, SkyClan must rejoin the clans. However, when they reach the forest, they realize that the other four clans have left from a loner called Ravenpaw. Was SkyClan always meant to be forever alone? R&R please! :D


**A/N: Actually, writing this story isn't hard at all. What is hard is all the research I had to do to write this. I mean, I wanted everything to be accurate, so I had to check out all the books from the library and make sure everything was okay.**

**So now the allegiances are basically pretty accurate. I may have made a few mistakes and changed some stuff (like Egg's name is now Egglight and how there is no Birdpaw because her/his gender was undetermined) but mostly it's right.**

**Please review! :D**

The Departure

Allegiances:

**SkyClan**

_Leader:_

Leafstar~ Brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Deputy:_

Sharpclaw~ Dark ginger tom

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

_Medicine Cat:_

Echosong~ Silver she-cat with green eyes

Frecklewish~ Mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

_Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits):_

Patchfoot~ Black and white tom

Petalnose~ Pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt~ Dark brown tabby tom

Waspwhisker~ Gray and white tom

Shrewtooth~ Skinny black tom

Bouncefire~ Ginger tom

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Rockshade~ Black tom

Apprentice: Harrypaw

Tinycloud~ Small white she-cat

Sagewhisker~ Pale gray tom

**Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Mintfur~ Gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

Nettlesplash~ Pale brown tom

Creekfeather~ Gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Plumwillow~ Dark gray she-cat

Rabbitleap~ Brown tom

Eggpelt~ Cream colored tom

_Daylight Warriors (cats who come to the clan at day and go back to their Twoleg nests at night):_

Ebonyclaw~ Striking black she-cat

Billystorm~ Ginger and white tom

Harveymoon~ White tom

Macgyver~ Black and white tom

Harveymoon~ White tom

_Apprentices:_

Birdpaw~ Black she-cat with scar over left eye

Honeypaw~ Light gray she-cat

Stormpaw~ Gray and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Harrypaw~ Gray tom with dark amber eyes

Firepaw~ Ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Queens:_

Fallowfern~ Pale brown she-cat (expecting Waspwhisker's kits)

Clovertail~ Light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Cherrytail~ Tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother of Sharpclaw's kits: Streamkit and Pebblekit)

_Elders:_

Lichenfur~ Gray mottled she-cat

Tangle~ Ragged tabby tom loner

**Cats Outside the Clan**

Hutch~ Dark brown kittypet, formerly known as Shortwhisker

Oscar~ Black kittypet

Bella~ Tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Rose~ Elegant brown and cream Siamese kittypet with slanting blue eyes

Lily~ Rose's sister

**Ancient SkyClan**

**Cloudstar** - pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes

**Buzzardstar** - ginger tom with green eyes (deputy when SkyClan left the forest)

**Fawnstep** - light brown tabby she-cat (medicine cat when SkyClan left the forest)

**Birdflight** - light brown tabby she-cat with long fluffy fur and amber eyes

**Fernpelt** - dark brown tabby she-cat

**Mousefang** - sandy-colored she-cat

**Nightfur** - black tom

**Oakstep** - gray tabby tom

**Spiderstar** - dark tabby tom (last leader of Ancient SkyClan)

**Honeyleaf** - ginger tabby she-cat (last deputy of Ancient SkyClan)

**Brackenheart** - brown tabby tom (last medicine cat of Ancient SkyClan)

**Swallowflight** - black tom

**Skywatcher** - dark gray tom with pale blue eyes (lived in the gorge before Modern SkyClan was formed)

**Rainfur** - light gray tom with darker gray flecks (killed in the battle with the rats)

**Prologue:**

The shimmering river water reflected the glowing pale moon. A warm night breeze gently swayed the tall grasses. Somewhere far off, a cricket chirped.

A light brown tabby she-cat stepped out into the forest clearing. Her eyes scanned the clearing, and they landed on a bush that was swaying too wildly for the breeze.

Two green eyes were flashing warily from the bushes in the darkness,, but seeing that her location had been pinpointed, she cautiously crept into the clearing with the other mysterious starry creature. Her silver coat shone pale under the moonlight.

"Echosong," The brown she-cat broke into a purr. "I'm not going to hurt you, for StarClan's sake. I could smell your fear scent from a couple tree lengths away!"

The silver she-cat blinked once. "F-Fawnstep? I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! I assumed it was a rogue or something. Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, it is me. Don't worry- I'm not calling you to the grounds of StarClan yet. Yes, you are dreaming." Fawnstep lightly touched her tailtip along Echosong's pelt before whisking it away. "But I cannot stand and chat- I don't have much time here. Echosong- I have come with a warning."

Echosong shivered unconsciously, and tried to push down the panic that was beginning to rise in her chest.

"Echosong- SkyClan is thriving. You drove out the rats, and faced the threat of Dodge in the Twolegplace." Fawnstep's warm and proud meow suddenly turned serious. "But there have always been _five_ clans in the forest. Now ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan must accept you back. I know you think the gorge is your home, but you must head downstream and find the other clans."

She paused, and her voice changed once more into an ominous tone. "Four must become five in order for the Sky to thrive. If not, you will be lost in darkness. Beware!"

Echsong's eyes widened and her neck fur began to bristle. "But Fawnste-" She cut herself off, seeing that Fawnstep's gaze was fixed on something behind her.

Whipping around, she saw many cats with stars in their fur chatting and hunting happily. The fur on her neck began to lie flat again until one cat- was that Rainfur?- suddenly stopped short and froze in place. The cats around him froze, too. One by one, each cat suddenly froze, until the last of them stood in place. Then, almost as if on cue, each one of them let out a piercing wail and shattered into a stream of blood. The stream became a river, no, too wide for a river, a lake, an ocean...

'_StarClan help me!'_ Echosong wailed silently as the blood stream choked her, drowned her. _'I can't breathe... Can't think... Maybe I should just give way to the dizzying blackness...'_

With a snap, Echosong's eyes flew wide open. Mintfur was snoring quietly- the young gray she-cat had hurt her leg the other day saving her mischievous apprentice, Firepaw, from falling off the gorge.

'_It was only just a dream. Just a dream...' _Her relief was almost immediately flooded again by horror.

"Great StarClan! We have found a home here... Why must we leave? Is the threat really that strong?" Pausing for breath, she vowed. "I will protect my clanmates at all costs. If this is the destiny you have lay down for us, then I will follow."


End file.
